Buildings, both residential and businesses, have a main water shut-off valve that gates flow from a source of water supply to the premises. In buildings that receive water from the municipality, that valve gates water from the municipal water supply to the premises and defines the boundary between water lines maintained by the municipality and water lines maintained by the premises owner. The valve, when open, allows flow of water from the water supply to the premises, building included. The valve, when shut, stops flow of water from the water supply to the premises. Often, the water shut-off valve is the sole source of water supplied to the premises, so shutting off the valve will shut-off all water supplied to the premises.
In an urgent situation, such as a leak or rupture of a water line within the building, shutting the water shut-off valve quickly is critical in reducing damage to the structure. Water shut-off valves are often provided without a handle, and thus require a special tool to operate. Because the needed tool is rarely used, and particularly for residences and businesses without on-site facilities maintenance personnel, the tool is not at the ready, either lost or stored in an inconvenient location.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements. The figures are proportionally to scale. Other dimensions and proportions are within the concepts herein.